deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyro Zeppeli
Gyro Caesar Zeppeli 'is one of the main characters in the manga series, ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run. He is the alternate universe version of Will A. Zeppeli and Caesar Zeppeli . Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battles Royale * Zeppeli Battle Royale '''Possible Opponents Battles Royale * Jo Bro Battle Royale: Will A. Zeppeli Vs Caesar Zeppeli Vs Noriaki Kakyoin Vs Okuyasu Nijimura Vs Bruno Bucciarati Vs Ermes Costello Vs Gyro Zeppeli History Gyro lived a roughly normal life until his late childhood, upon which he was trained in the arts of the Spin by his father Gregorio Zeppeli. The Zeppeli's being renowned doctors as well as servants of the King of Naples, Gyro lived in certain comfort. At age thirteen, Gyro began his training as a royal executioner in secret. At the same time, he was an apprentice surgeon for the family. In his late teens, Gyro was to become the next royal executioner as well as a surgeon, following his father in both aspects. One day, one woman scheduled for execution became violent and almost killed an executioner. During the struggle, Gyro lost his collar hanger. When he found it again, it was in the hands of a little boy named Marco who was found guilty of treason because he served a traitorous lord. Disturbed by the false charges as well as the fact that Marco was his first execution, Gyro asked for Marco's appeal. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain, but a lord of Naples explained to him that the king would give amnesty to political criminals if the country suddenly gained prestige, such as winning a famous horse race. Thus, against his father's wishes, Gyro subscribed to the Steel Ball Run race. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities The Spin * The Zeppeli family's Spin technique, usually applied with special Steel Balls, is a versatile skill Gyro has trained in since his youth. Gyro equips himself with two Steel Balls as a means of self-defence, attack, and general strategic advantage. * Throwing his Steel Balls with the Spin, Gyro may create a variety of impressive trajectories, able even to have them return directly to him, mainly after successful contact with his target. * Gyro can use other objects as a substitute for his Steel Balls, like bullets that were shot into him. * On impact with flesh, spiral ripples often appear. Gyro may apply a wide range of effects to human or animal targets, including muscular, nerve, and bone manipulation, and the forceful wringing of flesh to drain water. * The power of Gyro's attacks can be amplified if the 'Golden Ratio' is in sight of Gyro. * Gyro explains that although used by his family for execution, the Spin was not developed for destructive ends, and is in many ways equally suitable for medical treatment. * Despite the fact that they are not related to Stands, Steel Balls are one of the only that can damage Stands that isn't a Stand itself. * The Spin may be viewed as the Steel Ball Run counterpart to the Ripple featured primarily in Phantom Blood ''and ''Battle Tendency. Scan * Scan: The ability places eyes representing those of the Corpse in each of Gyro's active Steel Balls. These enhance Gyro's aptitude for the Spin, and his vision as surrogate eyes (Enabling him to see remotely when Hot Pants blinds him with Cream Starter); as well as allowing him to see through people's bodies as though by X-ray, permitting him to calculate for better targeting. * Though Gyro lost Scan because he had for a long enough time he can now permanently see Stands. Stand: Ball Breaker * Energy Acceleration: Ball Breaker embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin (I.e. in sequence with Golden Rectangles held by both horse and rider). Its main application, by the manipulation of energy, is the acceleration of activity within the cells of a target organism, encouraging senescence to the point of expiration. When used on a human being, within seconds they age greatly in dramatic fashion. The perfect, near-perfect or extreme form of Spin involved in this technique also affords it effectiveness across dimensions. Feats * With one Steel Ball, the Spin generated can bend trees and break off parts of a cliff. * Survived several metal objects being pulled into his skin. * Can throw a Steel Ball to the top of a nearby plateau. * Survived his leg being blown off by an explosion. * Is one of two non-Stand users who can beat Stand users. * Defeated Oyecomova. * Defeated F.V. Stroheim (The alternate universe version of Rudol Von Stroheim). * Was knocked off a cliff by Diego Brando (The Alternate Universe version of Dio Brando) and got back up in seconds thanks to The Spin. * Defeated Dr Ferdinand. * Killed Ringo Roadagain. * Killed Blackmore (Though he was already injured by Mountain Tim). * Survived being cut into pieces by In A Silent Way. * Squeezed out all the water in his body to increase his horse's speed. * Defeated both Magenta Magenta and Wekapipo. * Killed several members of the Eleven Men. * Defeated D-I-S-C-O. * Can throw a Steel Ball so fast that it can intercept an attack from D4C (A Stand with an A in Speed). * Can damage D4C (A Stand which has an A in Durability) with a Steel Ball. * Was the first person ever to be able to use the Super Spin (Which is how he used Ball Breaker). * Was able to get through D4C Love Train's impenetrable barrier and nearly kill Funny Valentine (Funny Valentine admits that the only reason he didn't was that he got lucky). Faults * If Gyro doesn't have his Steel Balls or something that can be used as a substitute, he is defenceless. * Ball Breaker requires a horse and a spherical Steel Ball, if Gyro has neither, he cannot use it. * Was killed by Funny Valentine after Gyro failed to finish him off with Ball Breaker. Gallery Gyro Zeppeli Pizza Mozzarella song.png|Gyro's greatest hits. Scancolor.png|Scan. BallBreakercolor.png|Ball Breaker. tumblr_inline_o0rqe81k6A1s7vkac_540.png|The best part of Part 7. Jojo Part 7 in a nutshell.jpg|Steel Ball Run in a nutshell. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners